He's in Love with the Boy
by CMD2
Summary: Kurts relationship with Blaine looks picture perfect, but underneath its a muddled mess. After Dave's suicide attempt Kurt begins to feel things he hasn't felt for a while. But Kurts trying to help Dave heal, and bringing him into this confusing mess wont help, will it? And Azimio needs to stop playing match make before things get worse, for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This story will be a roller coaster of emotions, but I only do happy endings! Canon up till now! **

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

"And anyone who doesnt like you for who you are? Screw 'em! Right?" Kurt holds onto Daves hand, tightly, as if he's afraid Dave will somehow disappear if he lets go. Dave nods his head and smiles,

"Right." Kurt feels a little stir in his belly at the boys smile. Kurt doesnt know why, but he just wants Dave to always smile. He wants to be the one to make him smile. Kurt gets out of his chair and wraps his arms around Daves shoulders, mindful of the wound. Dave feels something wet on his neck and when he hears Kurt sniffle, he realizes Kurt is crying,

"I'm so fucking sorry for ignoring you, David. I'm so SO sorry. I could have just picked up the phone, but I was too wrapped up in myself. I'm so sorry." Dave wraps his arms around the smaller boy, feeling that Kurt had lost a bit of weight,

"It's not your fault. You didn't tell me to kill myself." Kurt shakes his head fervently,

"But I didn't show you anyone cared, either." Dave Pushed Kurt back gently by his shoulders, and looks into the sad boys blue eyes. Dave has always been captivated by those eyes, a beautiful cool shade of pure blue that the sky on the brightest summer day couldn't compare to. Maybe it was just because Dave was totally in love with Kurt, but he couldn't be upset with the boy for ignoring his calls. He just wanted Kurt to stop crying, because no matter how brightly his eyes shone in contrast to the red tint around them, it was nothing like seeing them shine with joy and happiness.

"Kurt, I know you care, I know you'll always care. After-all, you're the only one whose visited me, other than Tana." Just then there was a throat clearing noise at the door, and the two boys looked up to see who was interrupting them. They were both shocked to see that it was Azimio Adams, Kurt was instantly on the defensive.

"Azimio, if you're here to cause problems, get lost. I'm not going to put up with your shit." The two bigger boys eyebrows shot up as they hear Kurt speak, Dave not used to Kurt swearing, and Azimio not prepared for Kurt -who was usually pretty passive to him- to actually man up for Dave.

"Chill Princess, though I'm impressed you finally grew a pair, I'm here to talk to Dave." Kurt narrowed his eyes at the football player and gave him a warning look. He then turned back to Dave and wrapped his arms around him again in a tight hug,

"I'll be down in the lobby getting some food, I'll stop by before I leave. Call me if you need me." Dave smiles and squeezes Kurt a little tighter before letting go,

"I will. See you in about half an hour?" Kurt nods before stepping past Azimio, and with one final warning look, leaved the white washed room.

* * *

Azimio waits a minute before entering the room further and lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding,

"That boy can be scary. " Dave laughs and nods,

"You should meet his dad."

"He the one who pinned you to the wall?" Dave nods and picks up his jello cup.

"So what are you here for?" Azimio sighs and rubs his hand over his head,

"Look, man, why didn't you tell me you're gay?" Dave studies his old friend and scratches at his arm,

"Because I was afraid you'd hate me, the way you hated Kurt." Azimio scoffs and rolls his eyes,

"Dude, you were the instigator with Kurt. I just went along with it. I have a gay uncle, who might I add kicked my ass when he heard what we did to Kurt." Dave cocks his eyebrow in disbelief, "Seriously! The school called my mom and she told him to come over and teach me a lesson. I don't think Ive ever felt like a bigger asshole! And then you tried to kill yourself, and I went on your facebook page and saw what they wrote. Man, you shoulda called me." Dave nods as a few tears slide down his cheek,

"You're right."

"I know I'm right. So, you and Kurt? I thought he had some hobbit boyfriend that transferred to McKinley... I gotta say though, you two make a better pair." Dave furrowed his brow in confusion,

"Blaine goes to McKinley now?"

"Yeah. Little shit made a huge deal of it too, sang some fruity song in the courtyard."

"I thought you didn't hate gays?"

"I don't hate him because he's gay, I hate him because he's an annoying little fuck." Dave laughs for the first time in a week and nods,

"Gotta agree with you there. But Kurt and I are not together."

"But you want to be." Dave just stares at his friend for a moment, unsure of what to say. Azimio was being so cool about everything, so Dave was having a hard time accepting that this wasn't some Vicodin induced dream, "Don't give me that look. It was written all over your face. And his too. But I dont think he knows he's in love with you yet. You should come back to McKinley."

"Um Kurt isn't in love with me, and I was planning to."

"He is, and I have a plan to make him realize it. Just leave it to me. I'll have that hairy hobbit out of McKinley and that adorable little twink in your arms in a month. Just you wait and see."

"I'm frightened by the evil look on your face."

"With good reason my friend. First, you're getting a make over. When do you get outa this joint?"

"Tomorrow." Azimio smiles and Dave gets more creeped out,

"Perfect. I'll have time to do my research. See you tomorrow at 4. I'll pick you up at yours." And with that, Azimio leaves the room and passes Kurt in the hall. Kurt eyes him suspiciously and Azimio smiles and nods.

* * *

Kurt enters Daves room again and sits at the edge of the bed,

"I just passed Azimio in the hall and he gave me this creepy ass smile. Any idea what that was about?" Dave chuckles and shakes his head,

"He's just a weird kid. Did I tell you I'm coming back to McKinley?" Kurts face lights up and he claps his hands excitedly,

"Really! Oh my god David, thats great! You should join Glee." Dave smiles, taking the fact that Kurt suggested that as a sign that the smaller boy wants to spend time with him. But the fear of the other kids in the school surfaces again, and Dave sighs,

"Kurt, I'm terrified. A lot of the people in that school have an issue with me and plenty have a good reason, I was a dick. I feel like a coward for not being able to take what I dished out. I feel like I'm gonna get in school and instantly be the most hated person there." Kurt frowns and takes Daves hand,

"David, you have me, Azimio, Finn and lots of other people who care about you there. We all know Santana is going to be like a guard dog, the second anyone steps to you she'll gut them, and you know it." They both laugh and Dave nods, before he gets a chance to thank Kurt for his help, Kurts phone rings, Kurt looks down at the caller ID and sighs,

"Hello, Blaine...Yes, I know..No I didn't forget...Its not THAT late...Yes..Fine I'll be there in a few." Kurt hangs up and smiles sadly at Dave,

"Sorry, that was Blaine. We had a study date planned and he gets really frazzled if anyone messes up his schedule. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Promise?" Dave hates how weak and desperate he sounds, but its all okay when Kurt smiles at him,

"I promise." And Dave is sure his life couldn't get any better after Kurt leans down and presses a chaste kiss to his cheek. "Talk to you later."

"Yeah, later."

* * *

Outside the hospital in his car, Kurt presses his fingers to his lips and smiles.

"I really shouldn't be feeling this way, should I . It was a friendly kiss. I have an amazing boyfriend, and my life is in a good place right now. Dave doesn't need my confused feelings messing with him right now anyway, he needs a friend."

Kurt arrives at Blaines three minutes after the scheduled time and walks into the unlocked house to find an irritated Blaine chewing on his pencil.

"You're late."

"It's just a few minutes, Blaine. Remember what Dr. Marley said? Don't sweat the small stuff." Blaine only seemed to become more irritated and angry,

"Where were you?"

"I was visiting David." Blaine scoffed and stepped closer to Kurt,

"You blew me off to see HIM?"

"I was visiting him in the HOSPITAL, Blaine. He's my friend."

"I BET he is." Kurt narrowed his eyes and backed up a bit Blaine,

"Yes Blaine. He's my friend. We talked-"

"I BET you did!" Blaine stepped forward again and Kurt grabbed his bag off the table and opened the front door,

"Know what Blaine? I'm going to give you some time to cool down, call me when you're in a better place."

"Wait, baby, no I'm sorry I just got so worked up waiting for you and-"

"Blaine. Take an hour or two for yourself and calm down. Maybe watch a funny movie. Call me tonight and we can talk." Kurt got back in his car and drove to the park to think.

When the symptoms first started Kurt didn't know what to think. He thought Blaine was just stressed out. But then he would become more and more aggressive and irrational. The first time Blaine hit him was also the last. They had a big argument and Blaine kept yelling at him to shut up, begging him almost, but Kurt just kept yelling. Kurt knows its not a justified reason but in hindsight Kurt was in the wrong too.

Blaine had slapped Kurt in the side of the face and Kurt instantly ran out of Blaines room, Blaine calling after him and apologizing. Blaines parents were home and made Kurt tell them what happened. Blaine was thn evaluated by a doctor and diagnosed with Bipolar disorder and OCD. Kurt agreed to give Blaine another chance on the condition that Blaine attend therapy twice a week and anger management classes twice a month.

Kurt loved Blaine, but he couldn't help feeling like he could do better, could maybe be with someone where he wasn't always walking on eggshells. Feeling like he was standing on a glass bridge over a rushing river that could collapse with the smallest wrong move.

Kurt made a deal to give Blaine another chance, but if Blaine ever so much as raised a hand to him again, Kurt would be gone.

Kurt walked around the park until the sun started to go down and then drove home. Once in his room he changed into his night clothes and pulled out his phone, dialing Daves number.

"Hey, I was starting to think you forgot." Dave laughed into the phone, Kurt smiled and laid back onto the pillows,

"No, just dealing with some stuff."

"How was your study date?" Kurt chewed on his lip, no one other than him, Blaine and Blaines parents knew about the situation, and Kurt didn't know if he should tell Dave,

"Ended early, so I went to the park for some me time." Dave sensed the hesitation in Kurts voice and frowned,

"Anything you wanna talk about?"

"Not over the phone, some time in person, maybe."

"Okay, but hey they just gave me some pain meds and I'm kinda drifting to sleep, I'll text you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, goodnight David."

"Goodnight, Kurt."

Kurt hung up and laid his head on his pillow, drifting to sleep thinking of his day with Dave, missing when Blaine called him three times.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Okay so this story was posted on here because i lost the log in infor for my actual account, but I found it so it's moved to there!, ColourMeDemented. Sorry for the inconvenience! **


End file.
